1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stringed musical instrument soundboards and, more particularly, to wood soundboards and methods for increasing the resonance thereof. The invention also relates to wood grain compaction techniques.
2. Definitions
Acoustic shall mean for the purposes of the present invention, as relating to sound, non-electronically generated and amplified sound generated by stringed musical instruments. An example of this terminology usage is an acoustic guitar versus an electric guitar.
Diffusion shall be used interchangeably and synonymously with and to mean launching, generation, transmission and active dispersion of sounds including secondary passive or active reflecting and active rediffusion of sounds after diffusion.
Soundboard shall mean a resonating structure directly or indirectly attached to vibrating strings in a stringed instrument to generate and diffuse sound.
Stringed instrument shall mean all musical instruments having strings and soundboards that are strummed, plucked, hammered, struck, or bowed.
Surface shall mean for purposes of the present invention all or part of the sounding surface of a stringed musical instrument to which the present invention is applied creating a new type of enlarged surface area described herein.
Textured shall be used interchangeably and synonymously with and to mean varied, corrugated, wrinkled, rippled, undulated, grooved, uneven, non-smooth and impregnated random peaked or pitted singularities.
Quarter sawn lumber shall mean any board or panel in which the grains are generally perpendicular to a major surface.